


Sleepover

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Richard, what the bloody hell is this?”“Well Gareth I think the invitation I sent is pretty self explanatory but if you need one then let me clarify. It says ‘You are hereby invited to the Richard’s BFF sleepover AKA Bromance Bash this coming weekend. Please bring jammies. They are not negotiable’.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpacapanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/gifts).



Richard was in the backyard, herding goats for Tad Cooper’s breakfast when an unexpected guest came through the gate.

“Richard, what the bloody hell is this?”

“Well Gareth I think the invitation I sent is pretty self explanatory but if you need one then let me clarify. It says ‘You are hereby invited to the Richard’s BFF sleepover AKA Bromance Bash this coming weekend. Please bring jammies. They are not negotiable’.”

Gareth rolled his eyes. “For fucks sake… Richard I know what it says. I want to know why you sent me this damn thing. I don’t do sleepovers. Besides, I sleep in the fuckin’ nude. No damn jammies to bring.”

“Oh Gareth, I’m sure you can manage to find something to bring. Even if it’s just a pair of briefs. Just need to cover up your manly parts,” Richard explained with a nonchalant wave of his hand. “I don’t mind the nudity -nothing I haven’t seen before- but Gal might.”

“You invited pretty boy, too?”

He gasped, an offended look on his face. “Gal is my other BFF. I have to invite him, Gareth!”

“Yeah, that makes perfect fuckin’ sense.”

“... Does that mean you won't come to my Bromance Bash this weekend?” Richard asked, giving Gareth his best puppy dog eyes.

“I'll come as long as you don't fucking call it that again.”

He grinned. “Deal, Gareth.”


End file.
